Poolside Confessions
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for sexual scenarios.
**Updated 06/19/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Walking to the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in and swirling the water around her feet. Learning how to swim on her own was something Yui had been working on, too embarrassed to ask any of the brothers for help with as she knew they would all laugh at her or make her drink pool water. All the while quotably trying to teach her how to swim.

Sitting on a nearby chair, sliding her shirt off and tightening the knot on her swimsuit top, the swimsuit creases wedging themselves up her back side. Fidgeting in place, Yui slipped her finger under the edge and pulled it out with a loud snap echoing against the walls. The chill of the air nipping at Yui's bare skin as she walked around to the pool ladder. Scanning her environment before leaning down to grab it, she noticed that the pool had been unused for the day, sighing in relief that it should be quiet for the remainder of the evening.

Slowly slipping in, doing her best to be as quiet as possible, the heated pool water sliding over her skin while the sting of chlorine reminded her of Ayato's stamp marks on her body. He had indeed been her first in many things after she chose him. For the most part, after she chose, the other brothers left her alone if she was careful. Her blood calling to them more than when she was just a regular human, it was more dangerous with her blood awakening with Ayato.

Letting go of the ladder, Yui felt her immediate weightlessness swimming to a nearby ledge. She was still mostly swimming from ledge to ledge, but she was getting better about kicking her feet and moving her arms to stay buoyant. Yui was still mastering how to hold her breath and breathe through her nose; she could do it for a few seconds longer than when she started her self-taught swim lessons.

Kicking her feet in the water below the surface, she enjoyed the serenity of the pool area. No one to bother her about her learning. It was pleasant and allowed her to move faster with her training. Ayato was meeting with his father, Karl, so she had a lot of free time to herself. Most of that free time was spent in their room reading or daydreaming about the next time she would see him. Lost in her thoughts, she heard a loud splash behind her. Quickly turning around, she didn't see anyone immediately in her visual line of the pool.

From below, a pair of hands grabbed her legs and launching Yui across the pool. The sensation of water rushing around her body as it was propelled from within the water taking flight into the air.

"Kyahh!"

Yui heard a familiar laugh and saw a brief flash of red hair before her eyes were closed tightly by the incoming chlorine water. Opening her eyes under the water, she was able to make out an outline that she was too happy to see. Knowing she could probably swim the length of the pool holding her breath, Yui pushed off the wall and started heading towards the familiar body in the water. Using her hands to pull the water over her body and kicking, remembering to breathe through her nose, finally making it all the way across the pool. She came up just in front of the individual that ambushed her.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to the last few days."

Leaning forward with a smile on her face, giving her 'Great-Me' a passionate kiss welcoming him back. "Welcome back, my Oresama!" Ayato giving her a playful smile back, loving his self-imposed nickname coming off of her lips. Leaning into Yui's kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Mumbling into her lips, "I got back early but wanted to see what you were up to, so I have been watching you."

Blushing a little bit, wondering just what exactly he had seen her doing considering some of them she deemed as embarrassing. "Oh!"

"I kept losing your scent, so tonight I followed a little closer and found out you've been learning to swim? You know, you look quite delicious in this…" Trailing his hands down Yui's back and slipping them inside the back of her suit, his hands running along the small of her back and down to her supple cheeks.

Giggling as his hands glide over her back and splashing water at him before yelping as his hands slide under her bottom.

"I'm hungry from all the traveling…" licking the nape of her neck, Yui's fingers slinking up his arms and gripping his shoulders with anticipation. Even though his stamps burned every time she got into the water, she missed the sensation and rush he brought her every time it happened. Taking a deep breath of Yui's skin, Ayato could smell her sweetness through the water, hearing her pace quicken, finally pulling his face from her neck.

"Look at me…"

Yui opening her eyes and staring at Ayato's peridot lenses. Looking at his features, he seemed calm, but with something else that Yui often times only saw when he missed her deeply. A sense of his love and his lust combined together, and in this case, his hunger being away from her for so long.

"I've missed you so much, Ayato." Nuzzling his nose softly with her own, rubbing her lips in a teasing manner over his. Ayato's slipping his tongue in, softly caressing in between her lips making her body shiver. Her mind beginning to remember his touches on her body, she missed them and wanted more. Ayato's right hand coming up and brushing back her wet hair, tucking it behind her ear and letting his fingers trail down the length of her neck and finally down her shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful, your lighting me on fire just with your presence right now…"

Yui giggling to herself, Ayato's words melting her body throughout.

"So beautiful I want to destroy it with my teeth." Panting into Yui's left ear, "There is also something else you miss..."

Already Yui's cheeks were flushed, her body growing hotter despite the cooler water that they were in. She wanted to say something back to him but could only let her eyes wander to between their bodies with her embarrassing thoughts that ran rampant in her head. Her sight was greeted by Ayato's excitement protruding from his swim trunks.

Pulling Yui's chin up with his right hand and sliding his left hand in a gentle manner around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Leaning into Yui's ear and whispering, "Do you trust me?"

Yui's heart skipped a beat as he asked. She ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled herself up to wrap her legs around him, stopping her swimming movements and relying on Ayato to keep both of them up. Hugging onto his neck for dear life, "Yes, Oresama. I trust you because you are the best!" Nuzzling the side of his face with her own, knowing that it's what he needed from her. Her words whispering a confession of her assurance of trust to him.

Taking his hands from her back, snaking them up her body while her hands stayed locked around his neck. He found the back of her swimsuit tie, pulling on it while relishing Yui's face as she felt the material sliding across her skin. A tingle of excitement running to her chest, perking her nipples through the material. Muttering a whimper past Ayato's ear, expressing her excitement.

"…A-ya…" Her cheeks flushing to their peak capacity.

His fingers wandering around the front of her body, slowly pulling down the top of her suit. Exposing her neck and shoulders along with the crest of her breasts. Leveraging Yui carefully against one of the walls of the pool to pull the outfit a little further down, stopping just short of exposing her peeking mounds.

Ayato watched Yui's chest heave with every breath, the pace getting quicker the lower his movements. Taking one of his hands and moving it up to her neck, and another one wrapping it around the bottom of Yui's torso. Yui enjoyed the sensation of his fingers gliding quicker and easier through the water. She felt a slick feeling with his fingertips but at the same time, feeling the sensation of how soft each felt on her hot skin. His hand on her neck rubbing it top to bottom with his thumb in a pleasing manner. Bring his lips to kiss hers again, this time sliding his tongue over hers, tilting his head to reach deeper into her lust. Electing a moan from her mouth, her legs tightening around his body, he knew at that moment just how much she missed him. Losing himself momentarily in their kiss, nothing else mattered to him other than the woman that became his, and only his.

Taking his hand from her neck, and running it down her body, and around the back of her body, his hands running lower than before.

"I know just how much you missed me, and just how much you want me."

Running his fingers over the creases of her folds through the swimsuit, teasing her swollen heat. Trailing his kiss down the side of her face, back to her ear, "I heard how you called for me with that sinful voice of yours while you plunged your fingers into your body. I watched every minute of it…"

"A-Ayato…" Letting out a pathetic whimper at the fact that he watched her and did nothing to fill his void in her body.

"Your whines... the way you gripped the sheets... how you called my name as you came..." Growling into her ear while gritting his teeth, brushing her ear with his fangs, remembering how hard it was for him to restrain himself while he watched. "No other man can have this. All of it... All of you... It belongs to your Oresama!"

Opening his mouth over Yui's neck and slowly biting into Yui's flesh, a sigh escaping her lips and a shutter flutter across her body. A hot sensation running across his fangs as the surge of emotions ran through her body. Yui's back began to arch towards his body as his thirst was sated. Drawing her body closer to him the longer he drank. Filling his thirst until his fangs could no longer take the heat of her body. Ayato trailed his wet lips up to her mouth, running a trail of blood over her body. Locking his lips in Yui's and kissing her deeply, releasing some of her awoken blood into her mouth. Yui's eyes opening after their kiss finished, Ayato saw her eyes turn a deep crimson and her fangs starting to peek below her top lip.

Her hunger for him beginning to emerge, licking her own lips, tasting herself in the process. His hands traveling up to her lips and brushing them with his thumb, smearing the crimson color along her mouth, while his index finger caressed her jaw.

"Even now, those lips really do it for me. Stamp me with your proof that I am yours, and yours only… Yui." A passion rising from his voice, the pitch growing low encouraging Yui to partake in him.

Running her soft lips along his neck, her left hand moving down from his neck and wrapping it around his upper torso, she dug her nails into his back quickly before grabbing his neck with her fangs and sinking them in. Yui could hear him let out a low growled grunt, "Ggh-ahh." His blood leaving his body towards Yui's lips, it was an intoxication he couldn't get enough of. He loved it when she bestowed this upon him. Her nails digging deeper into his back, the sting, it made his excitement twitch.

Pulling back from her drink, licking over her bite mark adorning his neck. Ayato opening his eyes to see her piercing his soul with her own fiery gaze. "Ayato…" Rubbing her lips playfully against his own that are slightly agape.

"I want you…"

"I want you too..."

Whispering their confessions to one another, Yui felt her her body overcome with excitement. Every nerve center at peak arousal, his words playing on her body, her excitement between her legs running off in the pool water through the swimsuit.

Taking her arms from his neck and placing them on the edge of the pool wall, Yui held her body up with her arms spread. Ayato pried her legs off of him while caressing them with his hands, running his hands back over her body and pulling the rest of her suit off. Letting it slide away in the water, his eyes trailing up her form, admiring how the water shimmered off of her body and dripped off of others. Her crimson eyes burning into his own, and a smile spreading across her face showing her excitement with him, exposing her fangs, enticing him back towards her.

Pushing his trunks off of his body and swimming back towards the propped up Yui. Reaching up to the crest of her breast with his mouth, licking around her nipple before making another claim over her body. Yui's head rolling back at the sensation while adjusting her body and wrapping her legs back around Ayato. She couldn't help but give in to the pleasure of his newest stamp. Tasting his blood in her system inflated his self-sense of pride, but it excited him further. Beginning to feast on her body with all of his desire, her blood numbing anything else holding him back from her full embrace.

Pulling his fangs from the top of her breast, her body slid down into the water. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders while her legs gripped tighter. A whisper of love, desire, trust, and lust flooding his system; it was all he needed to feel fulfilled.

"Take me with you…" she panted.

"Yui."

"I need you, Ayato. Fill my void with your sin, I want it… Please" Yui gave Ayato a look of desperation he couldn't resist.

Ayato and Yui's breaths filled the pool room that evening with whispers and eternal promises to one another as he took her over and over, filling her up with his love.


End file.
